Potions
A potion is a type of consumable or throwable item which can grant a player status effects. There are several different ilks of potions and most can be made out of a variety of materials. Potions can be brewed in a brewing stand (see below for crafting recipe). The main starter ingredient to potions is Nether wart. While potions can be started with other ingredients, it is easier to use Nether wart first. Witches will drop potions of invisibility, healing, fire resistance, swiftness, and water breathing if they die while drinking a potion. Potion-Brewing Procedure 1. Start by crafting a brewing stand in a crafting table by arranging the ingredients in the following manner (you may also be able to get one from a village church with a pickaxe as of 1.14): |box1-5= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} 2. In addition to the brewing stand, a player will need blaze powder, glass bottle (crafted using 3 glass), and water source to fill the bottles with (a water source block or a cauldron). .]] 3. Fill the glass bottles with water by right-clicking on a water source while holding the bottles. Once a player has finished filling the bottles, they can begin brewing. 4. Put 1-3 water bottles in the brewing stand and then put the 1st base ingredient (usually Nether Wart) in the top slot. When it finishes brewing, a player should have an Awkward Potion if they used Nether wart. 5. Once a player has an Awkward Potion, they can put other ingredients in the top slot to make several different effects. TIP: If a player is unsure which ingredients to use, look at the potion recipes section below. Ingredients Ingredients have a wide range of effects most of which develop certain ilks of potions with a few ingredients that specify the ilk of potion being brewed. Bases Bases are key ingredients that start off the brewing process. Bases are the 1st ingredient added to the glass bottles. The most commonly used base is the Nether wart since it is needed to make the largest range of possible options. The ilks of bases are: * (Awkward Potion) * (Mundane Potion) * (Thick Potion) * (Weakness) Secondary Ingredients Secondary ingredients are the ingredients that determine the ilk of potion (in other words, the effect). They are: * (Strength) * (inverts Healing and Poison to Harming, Night Vision to Invisibility, brews Weakness with Water Bottle) * (Regeneration) * (Healing) * (Night Vision) * (Fire Resistance) * (Water Breathing) * (Leaping) * (Swiftness) * (Poison) * (Slow Falling) Converters Converters describe the aspects of the current potion. You can't use 2 at once. They can alter the length-of-effect, positivity, or use. Types of converters are: * (Extends Length of Effect) * (Extends Strength of Effect) * (Inverts Effect) * (Splash Potion) *Dragon's Breath (Lingering Potion) Potion Recipes Fire Resistance (3:00) : → Fire Resistance Extended (8:00) : → → Harming (Instant) : → → : → → Harming II (Instant) : → → ↔ : → → ↔ Healing (Instant) : → Healing II (Instant) : → → Invisibility (3:00) : → → Invisibility Extended (8:00) : → → ↔ Leaping (3:00) : → Leaping II (1:30) : → → Luck :It cannot be brewed. Night Vision (3:00) : → Night Vision Extended (8:00) : → → Poison (0:45) : → Poison Extended (2:00) : → → Poison II (0:22) : → → Regeneration (0:45) : → Regeneration Extended (1:30) : → → Regeneration II (0:22) : → → Slowness (1:30) : → → : → → Slowness Extended (3:00) : → → ↔ : → → ↔ Strength (3:00) : → Strength Extended (8:00) : → → Strength II (1:30) : → → Swiftness (3:00) : → Swiftness Extended (8:00) : → → Swiftness II (1:30) : → → Water Breathing (3:00) : → Water Breathing Extended (8:00) : → ↔ Weakness (1:30) : Weakness Extended (4:00) : → Slow Falling (1:30) : → Slow Falling Extended (4:00) : → → Enhancing Potions There are different categories of potions, like poison's variations: Poison, Poison II, and Poison Extended. A usual potion has the usual effects, which come naturally when it is 1st brewed, but some potions can be enhanced in 2 ways. Extending Duration If a player adds redstone to a potion, it makes the potion last longer, thereby creating Poison extended ("ext" is added to the end of the potion's name). This enhancement can be applied to most potions, except for those that have an instant effect (i.e. Harming or Healing). Increasing Effects If a player adds glowstone dust to a potion, it makes the potion more potent/stronger, thereby making Poison II. Some potions can't be enhanced this way, as they activate an effect that can be only active or inactive. Potion Effects The following effects only apply to the regular potion without any duration or potency extents added to it. Fire resistance - Gives immunity to damage from fire, lava, and ranged Blaze attacks. Harming - Inflicts 3/6 damage instantly. Healing - Restores 3/6 health instantly. Invisibility - Renders invisible, but equipped/wielded items and armor are still visible to others. Leaping - Can jump higher than normal. Higher-level increases jump height. Luck - Increases odds of getting higher-quality items in dungeon chests, fishing, etc. Night vision - Makes everything appear at the max light level, including underwater areas. Poison - Deals damage over time with the poison effect. Higher Level deals more damage over time. Regeneration - Restores health over time by approximately 1 heart every 2.4 seconds. Higher-level lets you regenerate faster. Slowness - Movement speed is decreased by 1 minute and 30 seconds. Swiftness - Increases walking speed, sprinting speed, and jumping distance by 20%. It increases to 40% for level II. Strength - Adds 1 and 1/2 heart /3 damage to all melee attacks with or without a weapon. Water breathing - Lets something breathe underwater or stay underwater for a longer time. It also gives extra vision underwater. Weakness - Reduces all melee attacks by 1 heart damage. This will also make the victim unable to deal damage without using a weapon. Slow falling - Makes the affected entity “glide” instead of fall. Unluck - Shrinks the odds of getting treasure from fishing. Turtle Master - Slows down but also makes take less damage. (Resistance IV and Slowness IV) Trivia The potion of healing harms undead mobs (this includes mobs like zombies, skeletons, Wither skeletons, and the Wither), but the potion of harming heals those mobs. The idea of sugar being used to make potions of swiftness may be based on the theory that sugar makes some hyperactive. The idea of golden carrots being used to make night vision potions may be based on the theory made by the British Air Force that carrots help people see better (which is only true in people with low amounts of vitamin A). It could also be a reference to the myth of how carrots can help people see better at night. When throwing a splash potion with a duration downwards, the duration of the potion will be lowered. Thus, it is usually better to throw a splash potion upwards for the full duration. Even if night vision is increased, you still get the same amount of vision. It is impossible to increase night vision to Night Vision II on Survival Mode than it is on Creative, because of the use of commands. In Java edition, with the command /give potion, you gain the ''Uncraftable Potion, ''which affects no mob. Gallery Videos File:Tactical Minecraft EP.01 (Retake) Brewing Potions File:Minecraft Items Potion of Leaping Category:Items Category:Brewing Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Renewable Category:Not Stackable